Dank strategy
Dank strategy: Idle God Power (GP) farming Introduction This strategy consists of one very long rebirth in which you farm GP and climb to a high god. A rebirth like this takes over a month to start and can be extended to 2-6 months easily. This strategy is meant to be done directly after your first Ultimate Baal Challenge (UBC). The main goal of this strategy is to focus on idle profits, this way even if you don't touch the game anymore after the setup, you will have a nice GP income. ☀This guide was originally written in late 2017. A few changes have been made to the game since then. Pros and cons Short version If you want to put in low effort this can be fun But if you like the game taking a lot of attention every once in a while this is not the guide for you. Advantages * Really little effort. This is the main advantage of this strategy over other methods. * Unlocking some pets. (How many depends on run length, but you can get even Slime if you run long enough) * A nice amount of GP income: 80 GP a day when fully set up and 60 GP per day in the process. * Good amount of time to do growth campaigns, which is the campaign I recommend. If you wish you can do different campaigns instead. * Small boost to the divinity generator (divgen) base due to killing a decent highest god. * Getting the skill 1 caps faster than any other strategy, since you will train them non-stop. Disadvantages * For the full 80 GP/day you have to be online almost always, if you are offline significantly less this can drop to 60 GP/day. <-- Not completely true anymore. Since v.3.07 UBs can be fought automatically while offline for up to 3 days. Since v.2.31 Black holes accumulate up to 25 GP offline. Since v.2.31 God Crystals accumulate up to 20 GP offline. * Some people would find it boring to not have to click anything in the game except pet campaigns. (But this can be reduced by not running it too long after the setup time.) * Less GP than very active playing. (3-4 rebirths daily for comparable progress.) * Much less CP and total might than other playing. (Less than one rebirth daily for comparable progress.) * With normal active play (2+ rebirths daily) you get to be stronger so you can unlock the same pets the Dank strategy gives. * Not doing any challenges which could give boosts to a lot of nice features. (Challenges are an important part of progression in the game, see more about this in the After the Dank strategy section.) * Due to only killing one god every 4 days you don't have the Baal Power to get good food. This also means you might want to use some of your pets on food campaigns. <-- This is even more of a problem since v.2.34 as pet food is consumed at a much greater pace (but with a 24 hour hunger bar instead of a 12 hour one). The extent of this makes it very hard to keep a large amount of pets fully fed with mighty food even *with* food campaigns. With dungeons now existing (since v.3.0), pets are at more of a premium; if you want full growth and item campaigns as well as dungeon team(s). However, growth campaigns and dungeons can far outstrip growth from food. Now after reading this you can think 2 things: # Sounds bad, i would get bored: well if that's the case don't do this strategy, it's idle. # Sounds interesting, in that case read on, I'll give you a list of everything you would need. Requirements You only need 2 things for this strategy: # You need to have done a UBC. # You need to be online. Named rewards in this guide are for being online 24/7, you don't need to actually do anything, just be online. Being online less than 24/7 doesn't mean you can't follow this guide, it just won't be as effective. With the latest changes to black hole giving offline GP, this strategy became more viable without staying online all the time and still gaining at least 60 GP/h. <-- Not completely true anymore. Since v.3.07 UBs can be fought automatically while offline for up to 3 days. Since v.2.31 Black holes accumulate up to 25 GP offline. Since v.2.31 God Crystals accumulate up to 20 GP offline. How to do the strategy It is a very long run, so if you waste a few hours don't worry. Having said that, you need to do a few things in this run to get it started. Your end goals are: * A level 5 planet. * An army protecting your planet that can kill Ultimate Beings (UBs) on first try. <-- This army will be equal to 150k * UB tier * 100 / (100 + 'Clones on Planet +' level) to fight UBs completely offline. * A high level God Crystal (level 10 or more with the premium extra 25%). * 4 Black Holes (BHs). So now: a step by step guide of how to get there. How to spend GP is explained below the steps to your end goals. Keep in mind that you don't have to finish a step to move on to the next. Start the next step either when you finished the one before, or if you think you have everything required for it. # You want to make a level 1 planet if you don't have it already (I recommend having it for UBC though, so you should have it at this point). # Focus on the might upgrade clones on planet+. You need level 100 on it before the next step. <-- At level 100 375k clones will defend against all 5 levels of UBs while offline. # You want to leave some clones to defend the planet whilst also training some CoP+ might, your final goal is 350 but you can go to next step with around 200. <-- Goal depends on how few defender clones you want to allocate on planet. If you are fine with having more defenders you can skip this step. # With the energy of your first kills make a creation module. # Make a Creation Crystal, this is necessary to refill your defending clones fast enough (5-8 crystal level)! If you have high creation count (10+) anyway you can skip this. <-- If a DNDC has been completed creation crystals are granted a few bonuses including lowering perquisite costs which will be useful in later steps. # Unlock more Ultimate Beings as you can fight them. As you want to farm energy, preferably when you can kill them in one go, as higher UBs take a large portion of your energy reserves and some of your tier 1 crystals. With that said, it is not a must, if you unlock it and it takes two fights, that is not the end of the world. (This step will already require a divgen levelled, but not nearly as much as step 10, still you might want to use the advice from there already) # Make a Mystic Crystal, this will help your defenders further (level 5-8). # By this time you start earning some nice GP, but not much yet. Spend them all on clones! You need it for defence and might training! # Make a decent God Crystal and a nice Ultimate Crystal and equip those (about level 10 God Crystal and level 14 Ultimate Crystal, but you can start equipping it earlier). If you are lucky enough to have 3 equipment slots get also a Mystic Crystal. Use level 25 God and Ultimate Module for your final levels, as these give the highest percentage bonus. # Make a big divgen. Obviously you already have a divgen to unlock the UBs but you are going to want to increase it to make a level 4 black hole. Your clone number is quite limited compared to how big divgen you can make, so focus more on divinity gain over conversion speed (2:1 ratio, with a goal about 80/40). You can leave the capacity at level 0 and just make sure you always have enough stones in the create tab, or you can make your life easier (at the cost of being a bit less efficient) and level capacity to 20, thus making use of the stone storage. # Level up clones on divinity might (about level 200-250). # Use clones to refill your divgen while still having defender clones, this requires you to have stone. Use a big stone reserve as you don't want to run out. # Make a black hole, and afterwards make 3 more black holes. This is by far the most time consuming part of the setup, but luckily by this time you already have a nice GP income. # You are now done with the preparations, just keep enough clones on defence to kill all UBs and enjoy your GP income, you can try to get a God Crystal that is 1 or 2 levels higher than the one you already or you can look at what you have accomplished and be happy with the 80 GP you are getting daily. What to spend god power on? Well at the start you want more clones. Because defending and might levels that help with defence are basically only done more easily with clones, you really want to get more clones. So it is advised the first god powers you get from this strategy are spent to get 320k clones. Depending on when you want to end your run, you might want to go even higher! After getting that, you can also spend GP on getting building speed and creation count and creation speed. You want to have some amount of these by the time you start building your black hole and creating the galaxies for it. Calculations The grand total of 80 GP/day comes from the following sources after the full setup. * 24 GP/day from UBs. You will have access to this quite early in the run, it shouldn't take more than a week. * 32 GP/day from God Crystal. One level of God Crystal gives 3.2 GP/day, so you need a level 10 crystal for this. You can get a level 7 God Crystal quite early in the run and then you can improve it later. If you have the premium upgrade for the extra 25% conversion rate you can aim for level 15 and therefore 48 GP/day. * 24 GP/day from BHs. You will get the first at around 3 weeks into the run and then you spend the rest of the setup time getting the others. * If you are not always online, but reasonably often, then you can still get GP from BHs and God Crystals offline, and from the UBs whenever you are online still netting you over 60 GP/day. Try to clear the UBs immediately whenever you come online. After the Dank strategy My first advice would be to unlock the camel. Finish an Ultimate Universe Challenge then start an All Achievement Challenge but don't kill gods yet. After getting the camel kill gods normally and finish your AAC. If you dislike the idea of an AAC you can do an Ultimate Pet Challenge instead as I did. After that: you are lacking challenges to go with your newly earned GP. Many challenges have good bonuses, read about them on the Challenges page. My personal advice would be the UPC due to its nice bonuses to pets. If you want to play actively a Double Rebirth Challenge can be a good starting challenge. Credit This strategy was created and turned into a guide by Dankaati, said guide has been improved with help of bodlaender. See Also * Suwesh